


Promised

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel's promise with The Empty, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Post Season 15, Unhappy Ending, Wedding, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: It's the happiest day of Castiel's life.The Empty fulfills its promise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

> PB100 Prompt: Ceremony
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day ;3

Castiel stumbles over his vows, overwhelmed by the depth of his love for the man he is tying his life to. In the earliest days of his existence, he could have never imagined loving someone so passionately or being capable of experiencing such joy. 

"This is the happiest day of my life," he breathes. 

Dean's eyes are wet with emotion, his lips a soft smile. He leans forward and whispers in Castiel's ear.

"Then it's time to pay your price." 

Dean steps back, his eyes emotionless and lips twisted into a smirk. 

Castiel descends into darkness as The Empty collects.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you like the writing :3
> 
> Also, if you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) server ^_^


End file.
